Siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo
by nai-ara
Summary: Remus tiene 16 años y un día se da cuenta de que está enamorado de su mejor amigo. Su amiga Lily le anima a que se declare, pero Remus teme perder su buena amistad con él.


Hola! Este es el primer fic yaoi que hago, por lo que no esta muy bien. Con el tiempo supongo que ire cogiendo experiencia. Espero os guste a todos y me dejeis muchos reviews.

Un saludo!

SIEMPRE FUISTE MI MEJOR AMIGO

Aquella noche la habitación estaba mucho mas silenciosa que de costumbre y esto se debía a que solo Sirius se encontraba en ella. Miraba hacía la puerta preguntándose donde estarían James y Peter. Ya eran mas de las 2 de la madrugada y ninguno de ellos aparecía por la habitación. Ya sabía que Remus no pasaría esa noche allí, ya que la noche anterior fue luna llena y aun estaba sin fuerzas para levantarse de la cama e ir a clases. Suponía que James estaría en alguna habitación del castillo con Lily, según tenía entendido, esa noche hacia un año que salían juntos y tendrían mucho que celebrar. Habían empezado a salir después de navidades del 5º año, aunque a James ya le gustaba Lily desde principios de 4º, pero no se atrevía a declararse, hasta que un día Remus los encerró en un armario y puso un encantamiento silenciador y una silla para que no se escuchase nada y no pudieran salir hasta que hablaran.

La verdad es que Remus era un cielo, hacia todo lo que podía y mas para que sus mejores amigos siempre estuvieran contentos y felices, el era único. Remus para Sirius era la persona perfecta, sin lugar a dudas Remus era uno de los chicos mas guapos de todo Hogwarts, tenia algo que le hacia parecer indefenso, como si fuera un niño pequeño y Sirius sentía la necesidad de protegerlo, siempre había sido así, desde la 1º vez que lo vio en el anden.

De repente escucho unos pasos que subían por la escalera hacia sus dormitorios y pensó que sería Peter. Desde que habían vuelto a Hogwarts ese curso, el estaba diferente, se ausentaba muchas noches y cuando alguien le preguntaba donde había estado durante esas horas cambiaba de tema rápidamente.

Miró hacia la puerta y vio que entraba Remus por ella. Se sorprendió muchísimo por esto. No era normal que la Sra. Pomfrey le hubiera dejado marcharse a esas horas de la noche de la enfermería y aun mas estando como estaba.

- Que pasa Remus? que haces aquí a estas horas?

- Dumbledore vino a la enfermería y me dijo que viniera a la habitación por esta noche, ya que la Sra. Pomfrey no podía pasar aquí esta noche

Sirius miraba a Remus muy atentamente. Se notaba que estaba muy cansado aún, incluso no sabía como había podido llegar hasta la torre de Gryffindor el solo.

- Me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansado - anunció Remus.

- De acuerdo, apaga la luz si quieres, yo pronto me iré también.

Remus se metió en la cama y minutos después se quedó profundamente dormido. Sirius lo miraba tranquilamente desde su cama. La luz de la luna daba de lleno en la cara de su amigo y lo hacía parecer un ángel. Media hora mas tarde viendo ya la hora que era y que James no regresaba decidió irse a dormir. No le preocupaba tener que levantarse pronto al día siguiente, ya que era viernes, y el sábado no tenia clases, por lo que podía quedarse en la cama hasta el mediodía si quería.

Esa mañana se despertó muy temprano, aún estaba amaneciendo. No le extraño el despertarse tan temprano, ya que se pasó todo el día anterior durmiendo en la enfermería. Ahora que había dormido ya se encontraba mucho mejor y decidió darse una ducha y después bajar a desayunar tranquilamente.

Miro hacia las camas de sus compañeros de habitación y vio que Sirius y Peter aún dormían, pero James finalmente no había llegado a aparecer aquella noche, a saber donde andaría.

Se ducho rápidamente y se vistió con unos vaqueros algo pegados y una camisa azul cielo. Cuando bajó a desayunar apenas había gente en el gran comedor. Solo dos profesor y como máximo 10 alumnos. Se sentó y se sirvió dos tostadas y un poco de zumo de calabaza, tenía bastante hambre, el día anterior apenas había comido. Cuando ya iba por la mitad del desayuno aparecieron Lily y James por la puerta cogidos de la mano, se les veía muy enamorados y les brillaban los ojos a ambos cuando se miraban.

- Buenos días pareja - les sonrió Remus cuando se sentaron frente a él.

- Buenos días Remus - dijeron ambos a la vez.

- Que tal habéis pasado la noche? - les preguntó con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

- Eh... bien..... - dijo Lily sonrojándose y mirando de reojo a James que también estaba sonrojado y mirando hacia otro lado.

- Me alegro por vosotros. Bueno, yo me voy a la habitación, os dejo solos - y con una sonrisa en los labios se dirigió hacía la sala común de Gryffindor.

Cuando llegó a la sala común no vio a Sirius y a Peter por lo que fue a la habitación a ver si aún dormían. Entro por la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a Sirius completamente desnudo. Se acababa de levantar y se estaba vistiendo. Remus no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Pero que le pasaba! Si había visto a su amigo desnudo cientos de veces durante sus 6 años en Hogwarts, pero no sabía porque últimamente cada vez que se acercaba demasiado a Sirius o le veía así se sonrojaba intensamente. Era perfecto! Tenía muy buen cuerpo de los entrenamientos de Quidditch, tenía que tener los brazos fuertes ya que era uno de los golpeadores. Sin duda el lo consideraba además uno de los chicos mas guapos de todo Hogwarts, tenía el pelo negro azulado y unos ojos grises muy intensos lo que le daban un toque rebelde.

Dejo de mirarle para que Sirius no se diera cuenta de su estado y se fijo en la cama de Peter, ésta estaba vacía, parecía que ya había salido a desayunar.

- Hola Rem! Buenos días

- Bu– buenos días Sirius – dijo tartamudeando nervioso.

- Sabes donde esta James?

- Si, acabo de verle en el gran comedor con Lily, no ha venido a dormir en toda la noche.

- Lo suponía... voy a hablar con el. Hasta luego! – se despidió Sirius.

- Adiós – dijo cuando Sirius ya había salido de la habitación.

Remus decidió ponerse a leer algún libro hasta que alguien viniera o se aburriera, pero cuando se sentó en la cama, en lo único que podía pensar era en Sirius y como le había visto momentos antes.

Volvió a enrojecerse, incluso mas antes. Menos mal que no había nadie en la habitación en ese momento, ya que se le empezaba a notar demasiado un bulto entre las piernas y hubiera sido embarazoso que alguien le hubiera visto así. Fue al baño rápidamente, se mojo la cara y se dio otra ducha, pero esta vez fría y se vistió de nuevo.

No podía seguir así, cada que pensaba en Sirius desnudo tenia que ir corriendo al baño para que nadie le viera, y sus compañeros ya le empezaban a mirar extrañados. El era su mejor amigo, pero ya era hora de aceptar que le atraía sexualmente, y eso era un problema muy grande, ya que a Sirius estaba claro que solo le gustaban las chicas. Había pasado muchísimas noches fuera de la habitación desde que se conocían, pero nunca había tenido nada serio con ninguna de ellas.

El sabia que no tenia ninguna posibilidad, y sabia que lo que tenia que hacer era olvidarlo, y para ello lo mejor era verle lo mínimo posible. En definitiva, tenia que evitarlo como fuese. Solo tendría que tener mucho cuidado de que Sirius no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba intentando hacer, sino le pediría explicaciones, y el no podría darle ninguna.

Remus fue hacia la biblioteca. No tenia ninguna tarea pendiente que hacer, pero estaba completamente seguro que por allí seria imposible encontrarse con Sirius.

Llego a la biblioteca y vio que en la mesa del fondo estaba Lily. Esta le hacia señales para que fuera a sentarse con ella.

- Hola Lily! – la saludo Remus

- Hola Remus. Tienes trabajo todavía? Yo estoy a punto de acabar el trabajo de Pociones.

- No. Ya hice toda la tarea que nos mandaron por ahora.

- Entonces que hacer por aquí? Hace un día precioso fuera!

- Ehm... nada.... vine a leer algún libro.

- Leer? Pero si ya te has leído todos los libros de la biblioteca! No te falta ninguno! Además, siempre dices que hay demasiado ruido y no puedes concentrarte bien en los libros.

- Si, pero hoy no me apetece estar por la sala común ni por los terrenos.

- Remus.... sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, por algo soy tu mejor amiga, no? Con quien te has peleado? No habrá sido con Sirius o James, no?

- No, no he discutido con nadie. Ya se que puedo contarte lo que sea, pero simplemente no hay nada que contar. Bueno... te ayudo con Pociones?

- Como quieras....

Sabia que podía contarle cualquier cosa a Lily. Ella era muy comprensiva y además su mejor amiga. Le guardaría el secreto y además seguro que le ayudaría en lo que fuera.

Pero aun no se sentía preparado para contárselo a nadie. Era muy sorprendente que después de 6 años juntos le pudiera gustar Sirius. Un momento... desde cuando le gustaba? Esa misma mañana solo pensaba en la palabra atracción.

La situación iba empeorando y no quería acabar enamorándose de su mejor amigo.

Pero que tonterías estaba pensando!!! Como se iba a enamorar de el?! Eso era prácticamente imposible!

Sirius estaba sentado junto a James bajo el árbol en el que siempre estaban cuando tenían algo de tiempo libre, frente al lago. James estaba jugando con su pequeña snitch dorada, y Sirius miraba el lago pensativo.

- James, crees que Remus estaba bien después de la ultima luna llena? Hoy he hablado un poco con el y no estaba como siempre, ha estado todo el día como pensativo.

- No te preocupes Sirius, siempre esta un poco débil después de sufrir tanto. Además, la luna llena fue ayer, deja unos días para que se recupere..

- Tienes razón en parte, pero yo lo conozco mejor que tu y te digo que le pasa algo. Después de las otras lunas llenas no suele estar así, se suele poner bien después de una noche de descanso.

- Si tanto te preocupa, ve y pregúntale que le pasa. No le sigas dando tantas vueltas.

- Si sigue así hablaré con el dentro de un par de días. Tal vez para mañana ya este como siempre.

- Bueno, como quieras, pero me muero de hambre y ya es la hora de comer, así que vamos al gran comedor ya. Puede que lo encuentres por allí.

- Si, vamos que yo también tengo algo de hambre.

Remus miro el reloj y vio que ya era bastante tarde y decidió irse a comer.

En la entrada del gran comedor se encontró con Severus, que como casi siempre iba solo. El intento hacerse amigo suyo durante años y aun intentaba llevarse bien con el, pero parecía que el Slytherin no ponía nada de su parte.

- Hola Severus. Que tal te va?

- No me llames por mi nombre, Lupin!

- Bueno Severus, yo prefiero que tu a mi me llames Remus si no te importa.

- Ni lo sueñes. Quita de en medio que tengo hambre.

- De acuerdo! Hasta luego Severus! – le grito Remus.

- Porque eres tan amable con Snevillus? No hace mas que insultarte! – dijo Sirius.

Remus no lo había visto acercarse por detrás junto a James. Decidió cambiar de tema e intentar salir de allí lo antes posible. Iría a las cocinas y comería algo cerca del lago.

- Nada... Bueno, yo ya me voy. Hasta luego Sirius!

- Pero si no has comido nada aun! – le grito Sirius. Pero cuando acabo la frase, Remus ya había salido por la gran puerta.

- Ves como esta raro! – le dijo Sirius a James.

- Si, algo diferente esta, pero porque le das tanta importancia? Si quiere hablarnos sobre ello ya sabe que puede hablar con nosotros. Y sino, ya se le pasara.

Remus fue a la cocina donde le dieron muchísima comida y después fue hacia el lago a comer. Cuando termino se quedo anonadado mirando el agua del lago moverse.

Cada vez que veía a Sirius el corazón se le ponía a cien por hora, no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Por un momento se le paso por la cabeza ir a donde Sirius estuviera y decirle todo lo que sentía por el, pero en menos de dos segundos descarto es idea.

Era imposible que el le aceptara y además, después quedaría todo mal entre ellos. Sirius ya no le vería como a un amigo, y le miraría con cara rara. Además, ya no se cambiaria de ropa nunca mas frente a el, y eso no podía perdérselo por nada del mundo! Se lo tendría que guardar para el o sino tendría que olvidarlo como fuera.

El lunes a primera hora tenían una de las clases que Remus mas odiaba: Pociones. Además el profesor no es que fuera exactamente de su agrado, mas bien todo lo contrario. Como todos los profesores sabían de su estado de licantropía, aprovechaba cualquier momento para hacerle sufrir y burlarse de el. Por suerte, por orden de Dumbledore tenia prohibido decírselo a cualquier alumno, aunque siendo jefe de Slytherin sabia que podía insinuárselo a muchos, sin decírselo exactamente. Sabia que Severus era su alumno preferido, no por nada era el mejor en Pociones de toda la escuela. Estaba completamente seguro de que con el hablaba sobre el tema. Eso a Remus no le molestaba tanto, ya que sabia que Severus sabia de su condición desde hacia un año.

Cuando llego a la puerta del aula de Pociones en las mazmorras, ya todos los estudiantes estaban allí.

- Hola Remus, donde te metiste este fin de semana? Apenas te hemos visto! – le pregunto James.

- Hola James. Lo siento, pero estuve algo ocupado haciendo cosas.

- Haciendo cosas... ya... bueno, haber si dejas de estudiar tanto y te diviertes un poco mas.

- Si, claro. La semana que viene te prometo que estaré mas activo.

Por el pequeño pasadizo que había a la izquierda de la clase apareció el Profesor Tremlett. En cuanto miro a Remus hizo una mueca de desagrado y acto seguido miro hacia Severus para guiñarle un ojo.

Abrió la puerta del aula y todos los alumnos entraron después de el. Cada uno se sentó en su respectiva mesa para que la clase comenzara.

- Buenos días alumnos – hablo el profesor Ephran Tremlett. – Como ya estamos a mitad de curso he decidido cambiar los grupos de trabajo, para que la clase este mas equilibrada. Levantaos todos y poneos en fila al final de la clase e ire nombrando las nuevas parejas.

- Natalie Matthews con Eric Greenaway

- Peter Pettigrew con Lucius Malfoy

- James Potter con Lilian Evans

- Samantha Cassel con David Donen

- Sirius Black con Narcisa Black

- Kate Sheen con Joan Richardson

- Y finalmente, Remus Lupin con Severus Snape. Haber si consigues enseñarle a preparar alguna poción bien que no sea de primer año.

- Bueno, hoy aprenderemos a hacer la poción veritaserum. Es una poción muy difícil de hacer, por lo que hay que prestar mucha atención a cada cosa que se hace. Un pequeño error y el efecto de la poción podría multiplicarse por 10. No creo necesario decir que pasaría cuando alguien beba la poción.

- En la pizarra están las instrucciones y en el armario tenéis todos los ingredientes necesarios. Buena suerte.

Con un toque de varita se empezaron a escribir las instrucciones en la pizarra y con otro toque se abrió el armario de los estudiantes. Acto seguido el profesor Tremlett se sentó en su mesa a corregir los trabajos que les había mandado para ese día.

- Hola Severus! Veo que nos pusieron juntos – le dijo Remus acercándose a su mesa.

- Si, Lupin. Nos pusieron juntos por tú culpa. Por ser tan malo en pociones. – le contestó Severus.

- Bueno, empezamos con la poción?

- Claro. Pero ten cuidado. Y no eches nada a la poción sin mi aprobación entendido? No quiero que estropees una de mis pociones.

- De acuerdo Severus. Tu eres el que sabe de esto.

La hora de pociones estaba a punto de acabar y Severus y Remus acababan de terminar la poción. Remus estaba cogiendo una muestra para entregársela al profesor en una botellita de cristal. Cuando estaba cerrando la botellita sin querer le dio un fuerte golpe al caldero y este cayo encima de Severus dejándole toda la ropa llena de Veritaserum.

- Ah! Lo siento Severus!!! Ha sido sin querer!! Estas bien? – Le pregunto Remus muy preocupado.

- Estúpido Lupin! Mira como me has puesto!!! Menos mal que no me cayo nada dentro de la boca, sino estarías muerto! – le grito Severus.

- Tranquilo Severus, yo me ocupare de que su castigo sea adecuado para el daño que te podría haber echo. Seguro que no bebiste ni una gota sin darte cuenta? Bueno, la clase esta a punto de acabar. Quédate cinco minutos y haremos unas pruebas, de acuerdo?

- Claro profesor Tremlett.

- Muy bien! La clase a acabado!! Dejadme todas las pociones sobre la mesa, limpiad todo lo ensuciado y podéis iros!!

Toda la clase ya se había ido excepto Remus, Severus y el profesor Tremlett. Remus estaba agachado en el suelo limpiando la poción que había tirado. El profesor no le había dejado limpiarlo con magia, le había dado un trapo y se tubo que agachar a limpiar como los muggles antiguamente.

- Bien Severus, como al estúpido de Lupin se le cayo la poción sobre ti, me temo que tendré que hacerte algunas preguntas para saber si en realidad tomaste veritaserum o no, y si fuera que si, hasta cuando duraría su efecto. Siéntate en esta silla – el profesor Tremlett le señalo una silla que estaba junto a su escritorio y el se sentó en su propia silla.

- Estas preparado? Intenta contestar como lo harías normalmente, no importa si es verdad o mentira, de acuerdo?

- Si, profesor, entendido.

- Esta bien. Para empezar, a que casa perteneces?

- A Slytherin

- Cuantos años tienes?

- 16

- Como se llaman tus padres?

- Tasius y Rose

- Te llevas bien con ellos?

- Con mi madre si, pero mi padre es un capullo – lo siento profesor, lo dije sin pensar.

- No te preocupes, responde lo que quieras, yo no les voy a decir nada.

- Gracias profesor. Puede continuar.

- Bien. Como se llaman tus amigos?

- Lucius Malfoy

- Y que tal te llevas con el?

- El me hace creer que bien, pero hace que es mi amigo solo por mi apellido. En realidad no tengo amigos.

- Y no hay nadie en todo el colegio que te caiga bien?

- Si. Remus Lupin. Ah! Lo dije sin darme cuenta. En realidad no quería decir eso.

- Esta bien, tranquilo. Lupin, sal de debajo de la mesa y fuera de clase. Esta conversación de aquí en adelante es privada. Cierre la puerta al salir.

- Eh.. esta bien profesor.

Remus estaba muy sorprendido cuando oyó su nombres salir de la boca de Severus Snape. No se lo podía creer. Le parecía demasiado irreal. Todos sus años de esfuerzo realmente habían servido para que le cayera bien a Severus! Pero entonces, porque le despreciaba tanto? Nunca mostró ni una pizca de simpática hacia el. Decidió dejar la puerta de la clase de pociones entreabierta y seguir escuchando desde fuera. Sin duda el profesor Tremlett seguiría haciéndole preguntas sobre ese tema y a el le interesaba mucho. No quería perderse ni una palabra. Salió de la habitación e hizo como que cerraba la puerta, pero la volvió a abrir lo justo para poder oír lo que se hablaba dentro de la clase.

En la conversación que mantenían ya no parecía tan importante la poción Veritaserum, parecía que el profesor Tremlett quería saber sobre Severus y ayudarle en lo que pudiera. Con Severus, era con el único alumno que hablaba como si estuviera en el caldero chorreante con uno de sus amigos. Nadie sabia exactamente porque le tenia tanto aprecio a él, pero desde el primer día lo trato como si fuera su propio hijo.

- Como es que, de todo el colegio, el único chico que te cae bien es precisamente Remus Lupin? Además, tu, sabiendo de su condición de licántropo? Y Es un Gryffindor!

- Si, pero es el único que intenta ser amable conmigo por mucho que yo lo desprecie, el sigue siendo tan simpático y tan buena persona, no puedo evitar que me caiga bien.

- Y porque no intentas hacerte amigo suyo si tan bien te cae?

- Por sus estúpidos amigos!!! Sirius Black y James Potter. Son las personas que mas odio! Incluso mas que a mi padre! Sobre todo a Black.

- Porque especialmente a Black? Por todas esas bromas que te suele gastar o hay alguna razón mas?

- Claro que hay una razón! Es demasiado amigo de Lupin. Están siempre demasiado juntos! No me gusta que se le acerque tanto y cuando los veo me enfado de verdad!

- Espera un momento Severus, no me estarás diciendo que te gusta Remus Lupin, verdad? Es un chico!

- Pues si, si me gusta! Ah! Como he podido decir eso!!! Estoy fuera de mi!! Mejor no siga haciéndome mas preguntas profesor, se lo ruego. No se que mas podría decir.

- Esta bien Severus. Pero ten cuidado con Lupin y sus amigos. Por tu bien, será mejor que nadie se entere de esto, de acuerdo? Ah! Y ve directamente a tu habitación. No hables con nadie por lo menos en 3 horas mas. Mucho me temo que tomaste un par de gotas de la poción.

- De acuerdo profesor. Hasta luego!

- Hasta luego Severus!

Remus se escondió en uno de los armarios de escobas que había por el pasillo para que Severus y el profesor Tremlett no le vieran al salir. Cerro la puerta del armario, y segundos después oyó como Severus pasaba por delante de el. Le gustaba a Severus! Todavía no se lo podía creer. Realmente Severus era un buen actor. Debería ir al mundo muggle y hacer esa carrera. Se reía solo de pensar en estar viendo una película en la que Severus tuviera una aventura con el famosísimo y guapísimo Rock Hudson.

Decidió salir del armario e ir hacia la sala común para ver si encontraba a Lily y así podría hablar con ella. Se lo tenia que contar a alguien, no podía soportar guardarse tantas cosas para el. Al final podría acabar estallando y diciendo todo a gritos, y eso era lo que mas quería evitar.

Llego a la sala común, pero no encontró a Lily por ninguna parte, incluso fue a su habitación, pero tampoco estaba allí. Seguramente estaría estudiando en la biblioteca, como siempre. Cuando llegó a la biblioteca, efectivamente, la vio como siempre, en la mesa del fondo leyendo uno de los grandes libros de la biblioteca. Fue directo hacia ella con una sola cosa en la mente: contárselo todo acerca de Sirius y Severus. Momentos antes solo pensaba contarle lo referente a Severus, pero decidió que no podía guardárselo mas para el mismo, y Lily le había mostrado mucho a apoyo y le había dado su confianza.

- Hola Lily – dijo Remus acercándose a ella

- Hola Remus, que haces por aquí? – dijo quitando el pesado libro de delante de su cara para poder mirar a Remus.

- Tengo que contarte algo... pero no puede ser aquí, hay demasiada gente. Podemos ir a los terrenos a dar un paseo?

- Eh... claro, espera que deje los libros y nos vamos.

- Muchas gracias. – Respondió Remus con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

Diez minutos después ya estaban caminando por los terrenos hacia el campo de Quidditch. Remus pensó en ir allí porque no estaban en temporada de Quidditch, y allí no habría nadie. Así podría hablar tranquilamente con ella, porque si iban al lago estaría lleno de alumnos y alguno podría oírlo.

- Que es eso tan importante de lo que tenias que hablarme, Remus? – Lily hablo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- Ah.... pues... la verdad es que me da un poco de vergüenza hablar sobre ello. Eres a la primera persona que se lo cuento y me gustaría que mantuvieras todo lo que te voy a decir en estricto secreto. Ni siquiera se lo puedes contar a James, vale?

- De acuerdo, si es importante para ti, mis labios estarán sellados.

- Gracias. Bueno, lo primero es decirte que estoy enamorado. – Remus paro dos segundos esperando la reacción de su amiga.

- Que? Genial!!! Y quien es la afortunada? – Pregunto curiosa

- Eh.... es mejor que digas afortunado... – aclaro él.

- Un chico? Vaya, me sorprende... pero si tu eres feliz, yo también soy feliz! Es cuestión de acostumbrarse. Bueno, entonces me cuentas quien es?

- Eh..... pues..... es... Si – Sirius

- Que???????? Sirius?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritó Lily.

- Chsttttt!!! Mas bajo por favor! No quiero que nadie lo sepa! – insistió Remus.

- Ah si! Perdona, pero esto si que me sorprendió! Pero si sois amigos desde hace muchos años!

- Lo se... por eso es por lo que estoy así! Además se que a Sirius le gustan las chicas... por lo que estoy cien por cien seguro que me rechazara.

- Bueno, nunca puedes estar tan seguro de eso. Puedes intentarlo Remus. Si no lo haces, te quedaras toda la vida pensando en que habría pasado de habérselo dicho.

- Si, pero Lily, no sabes lo que escuche en clase de Pociones. Al final resulto que Severus si tomo algunas gotas de la poción que se me cayo encima suyo... y oí algunas preguntas que Tremlett le hacia. Por lo que dijo, le gusto! Yo! Se que suena a chiste Lily, pero realmente lo oí.

- Pues eso si que es un problema, amigo. Bueno, igualmente, mientras el no te de señales de nada y te siga tratando como hasta ahora, todo estará bien, no?

- Si, dijo que no pensaba decírselo a nadie, así que por ahora estoy a salvo.

- Bueno, y que harás con lo de Sirius? Se lo dirás verdad?

- No se... después de esto nuestra amistad no será nunca la misma, no quiero echar a perder una amistad de tantos años!

- Bueno, piénsalo. Pero yo como amiga, te propongo que se lo digas, y cuanto antes lo hagas, será mejor para ti.

- Esta bien, lo pensare. Bueno, ahora tengo hambre, vamos al Gran Comedor.

- De acuerdo.

Sirius en ese momento se encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor hablando de Quidditch con James y algunos compañeros mas.

- En serio, os digo que este año ganaremos la copa de Quidditch, conmigo en el equipo la tenemos asegurada! – presumía James ante los alumnos de menor edad.

- Mas bien no será, porque el capitán de Slytherin se fue el año pasado? – le decía Sirius.

- Eso ayuda un poco también...

- Bueno, vamos a comer algo que tengo hambre

- Si, vamos.

Cuando estaban llegando al Gran Comedor, vio que Remus y Lily estaban a punto de entrar y Severus salía chocando con ellos.

- Hola Severus – dijo Remus algo tímido.

- Hola Lupin – Severus se veía diferente a otras veces. Ni siquiera lo había insultado por haber chocado

- Bueno, yo me voy a comer algo, os dejo solos. Hasta luego Remus! – se despidió Lily.

De repente la Profesora McGonagall salió del gran comedor con un papel, abriéndose paso hacia donde estaban Remus y Severus. Puso el cartel que llevaba en la mano en el tablón que estaba a menos de 1 metro de ellos. El titulo decía claramente de que trataba la nota: Salida a Hogsmeade.

Remus miro la nota un poco por encima, pero vio lo suficiente como para saber que la salida seria ese sábado y durante todo el día.

- Parece que este sábado tendremos salida a Hogsmeade – dijo Severus a su lado.

- Eh.... si.... – respondió Remus. Se había olvidado que tenia a Severus delante suyo.

- Iras?

- Supongo que si... no se

- Con Black y demás, supongo... – parecía enfadado por esto ultimo.

- Claro que vendrá conmigo! Con quien creías que iría Snivellus? – Sirius apareció de repente desde el otro pasillo, sorprendiéndolos a los dos.

- Pues conmigo por ejemplo – se le escapo a Severus. Tenia que recordar mantener la boca cerrada por un rato mas. Aun no se le había pasado del todo el efecto de la poción Veritaserum, aunque podía controlar lo que decía.

- Contigo??? – Sirius empezó a reír con ganas. – Remus jamás iría contigo a Hogsmeade, para eso tiene a sus amigos que somos nosotros!

- No pensaba en llevármelo como a un amigo exactamente. – Mierda! Esa era una de las razones por las que mas odiaba a Black. Cuando discutía con el, siempre acababa diciendo lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza, y en esos momentos, su cabeza le estaba traicionando por la maldita poción!

- Que quieres decir? Pretendes tener una cita con Remus?

- Por supuesto! Y la conseguiré sea como sea!

- Por encima de mi, Snevillus.

Remus no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Inconscientemente Severus lo había invitado a salir con él el siguiente sábado a Hogsmeade. No sabia como reaccionar ante esto. No sabia si aceptar o no aceptar. Su cabeza estaba dando vueltas como una loca. No, no podía aceptar salir con Severus, si el estaba enamorado de Sirius. Claro, que sabia que Sirius no le correspondía, ni le correspondería jamás, por lo que siempre estaba bien tener puertas abiertas.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que Sirius lo estaba defendiendo. Estaba intentando a toda costa que Severus no saliera con el. Porque le importaba tanto? Acaso Sirius podría sentir algo mas que amistad hacia el? No, era imposible. El simplemente lo defendía porque era su amigo y quería lo mejor para el. Siempre había sido así, siempre le había protegido como si fuera su propio hijo.

Vio que Sirius y Severus aun seguían discutiendo. Decidió parar la discusión antes de que sacaran sus varitas y fueran castigados por una tontería.

- Venga Sirius, déjalo ya y vamos a comer. No querrás que te castiguen sin ir a Hogsmeade, no? – le pregunto Remus, y acto seguido lo empujo por la puerta del gran comedor sin esperar una respuesta.

- Eh Lupin! Recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente! – le dijo Severus antes de caminar hacia las mazmorras.

Estaba claro, que esa conversación pendiente con Severus seria para invitarlo a salir a Hogsmeade. En una situación normal, Remus sabia que Severus no era capaz de algo así, pero Sirius lo había retado, y después de todo, el era un Slytherin como cualquier otro.

Pensando en todo eso, se dirigió al gran comedor con intención de comer cualquier cosa rápido e ir con Lily a dar otra vuelta para contarle lo sucedido en el pasillo.

- Que Severus te va a invitar a salir? Y que le vas a decir? No aceptaras no?

- No creo... pero Lily, ese no es el asunto principal. Sirius me defendió, y dijo que no saldría jamás con el. Me defendió como si en realidad sintiera algo mas por mi. No se que pensar sobre eso.

- Pues ahí tienes la señal, Remus. Eso quiere decir que tienes que ir ahora mismo y decirle lo que sientes por el! Lo tienes que hacer por ti! No querrás estar todos los días pensando que puede que esa sea una señal, pero luego echándote para atrás, no?

- Tienes razón Lily. Pero como me rechace, me muero!

- No te vas a morir, sufrirás, eso no te lo niego, pero con el tiempo se te pasara, ya lo veras. Bueno, y que me dices sobre lo de Severus? Le dirás que no verdad?

- No lo se. Ahora que se que a alguien le gusto, siempre tengo esa puerta abierta. No le rechazare hasta poder hablar con Sirius.

- Esta bien. Hagas lo que hagas tienes mi apoyo.

- Ya lo se. Gracias. Voy a buscar a Sirius.

- Animo!!! Y muchísima suerte Rem! – le grito cuando ya se alejaba.

Encontró a Sirius en seguida, incluso mucho antes de lo que a el le hubiera gustado. Estaba con James bajo el árbol que estaba cerca del lago, mirando a los grupos de chicas que paseaban cerca de ellos. Esto ultimo, no le dio muchas esperanzas, pero estaba decidido a declararse a Sirius y no podía echarse atrás. Mas tarde lo lamentaría tremendamente.

- Hola Sirius, hola James.

- Hola – dijeron al unísono.

- Puedo hablar un momento contigo, Sirius?

- Si claro, dime

- Mejor si hablamos en privado, por favor.

- Eh... como quieras. Vamos a nuestra habitación.

James lo miro extrañado por querer hablar solo con Sirius. Nunca le había ocultado nada, y no entendía porque quería hablar solo con el y no podía decirlo con el delante. Vio a Lily a lo lejos y fue corriendo tras ella para hablar un rato.

Llegaron muy rápido a la sala común. Durante todo el camino ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra. Remus estaba claramente nervioso, Sirius lo noto y se preguntaba porque estaría así.

Subieron a la habitación y Remus dio gracias de que Peter no estuviera por ahí en ese momento.

- Bueno, que es lo que quieres contarme? – preguntó Sirius en cuanto cerraron la puerta.

- Ehm.. será mejor que te sientes.

- Esta bien... pero me estas preocupando, Remus.

- No se por donde empezar. Lo primero que quiero decirte es que no me odies por esto, y sigas tratándome como siempre.

- Claro, pero suéltalo ya!

- Me gustas – tomo aire y se lo dijo sin mas rodeos. Ahora debería explicarle algo mas. No podía dejarlo así sin mas.

- Que? – Sirius se veía muy sorprendido, no se creía lo que oía.

- Eso es lo que tenia que decirte, Sirius, me gustas. No es una simple atracción, la verdad es que estoy enamorado de ti.

- Pero.... – empezó Sirius

- No, déjame acabar. Ahora que he empezado, prefiero terminar. No pienses que es cosa de hace unos días o unos meses, desde primero ya me fije en ti y durante estos años creía que simplemente era atracción física, que no podía ser, porque los dos somos hombres y mas aun, porque somos amigos. Pero no he podido evitar terminar enamorándome de ti. – Remus termino de repente y vio que Sirius aun seguía sorprendido.

- La verdad es que me sorprende muchísimo esto. Me siento muy agradecido por esto que sientes por mi y yo también te quiero mucho, pero no del mismo modo en el que tu me quieres a mi. Yo te veo como mi mejor amigo. Con esto no quiero que nuestra amistad cambie, quiero que nos sigamos tratando como siempre.

Remus sabia que estaba la posibilidad de ser rechazado, pero nunca pensó que dolería tanto. Al rechazarlo le había partido el corazón y por mucho que dijeran que quedarían como si nada hubiera pasado, él sabia que era mentira. Sirius nunca olvidaría que tubo que rechazar a su mejor amigo y Remus jamás olvidaría el dolor tan grande que había sufrido.

- Bueno, me voy a pasear por el castillo. Necesito pensar en varias cosas. – dijo Remus cuando dio por finalizada la conversación.

- Si, yo también necesito pensar. Hasta luego.

- Hasta luego.

Remus salió de la habitación lo mas rápido que pudo, no podía quedarse mucho rato mas con Sirius, no quería que él lo viese llorar. Paseo largo rato por el castillo cuando llegó al séptimo piso. Por allí nunca había nadie, le gustaba aquel lugar para cuando no quería ver a nadie.

Por uno de los pasillos de repente salió Severus dándole un susto de muerte a Remus que estaba pensativo.

- Hola Remus – lo saludo Severus.

- Hola – A el le sorprendió muchísimo que fuera Severus quien le saludara, siempre solía ser al revés. De pronto recordó que tenia una conversación pendiente con el. Por eso le habría saludado. Se empezó a poner nervioso.

- Tengo que hablar contigo. Te viene bien ahora?

- Si, claro. Vamos a la lechucería? Esta aquí al lado.

Caminaron hacia la lechucería sin dirigirse una palabra. Remus sabia de que tenían que hablar, pero no sabia que le respondería. Ahora que Sirius le había rechazado y que nunca estaría con el, podría salir con alguien para quitárselo de la cabeza, aunque ese alguien tuviera que ser ese Slytherin que tenia al lado.

- Bueno, supongo que sabrás lo que quiero decirte, no? – pregunto Severus una vez que habían llegado a la lechucería.

- Si, supongo que tendrá que ver con lo que dijiste antes, cuando discutías con Sirius.

- Si, es sobre eso. Y que? Aceptas venir conmigo el sábado a Hogsmeade?

- Pues........ sí, acepto. – Remus dudo un poco antes de dar la respuesta afirmativa, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que intentar olvidar a Sirius y si tenia que salir con otra gente, lo haría.

- Genial! Nos vemos entonces el sábado en la puerta de salida a las 11?

- De acuerdo. Hasta el sábado! – Dijo saliendo de la lechucería. Tenia que ir a buscar a Lily de nuevo para contarle todas las novedades.

La encontró como ya era costumbre en la última mesa de la biblioteca, leyendo otro libro diferente.

- Lily, tengo que contarte muchas cosas. Puedes salir ahora?

- Claro, vamos al campo de Quidditch.

- De acuerdo

Cuando se dirigían hacia el campo, Remus vio que Sirius y James estaban de nuevo bajo el árbol. Sirius se veía pensativo y James le miraba extrañado, seguramente pensando que le habría dicho él para dejarlo así.

- Lo siento tanto Remus, estas bien? – le pregunto Lily cuando él le contó que Sirius lo había rechazado.

- Bien no estoy... pero voy a intentar superarlo. Y para ello, pienso salir el sábado con Severus. Me lo ha propuesto hace un rato y he aceptado.

- Se lo vas a decir a Sirius, James y Peter? Sabes que no lo aprobaran, sobre todo Sirius.

- Por eso mismo, pienso ocultárselo, por lo menos hasta que vuelva de Hogsmeade el sábado. Después tal vez se lo diga.

- Si, mejor que no se lo digas, por tu bien y también por el de Severus.

- Volvemos ya? Mañana tenemos clase, así que tenemos que levantarnos muy pronto.

Volvieron a la sala común y Remus se fue directo a la habitación. Como de momento no había nadie en ella aprovecho para leer un poco antes de acostarse. Llevaba alrededor de una hora leyendo cuando oyó a alguien subiendo por las escaleras hacia el dormitorio.

Rápidamente cerro el libro y lo dejo en el suelo. Se metió a la cama, cerro las cortinas y se hizo el dormido. Dos segundos después de que se hubiera tumbado la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por lo que escucho habían entrado Sirius y James.

No quería hablar con ninguno de sus amigos en ese momento, era mejor hacerse el dormido y al día siguiente levantarse antes que nadie, así tampoco tendría que vestirse ni desayunar con ellos. Le dolería demasiado ver que Sirius ya no se cambiaria de ropa delante de el. No había pensado en eso! Ya no podría ver el cuerpo perfecto de Sirius, jamás!

Había cometido una de las mayores tonterías de toda su vida. Aunque por otra parte, si le hubiera aceptado, ese cuerpo hubiera sido suyo, solo suyo, durante muchísimos años. El solo pensamiento de Sirius y el en la misma cama le excitaba muchísimo. Notó que estando como estaba, tumbado boca arriba en la cama, la sábana se iba levantando y se le iba notando la excitación.

No podía levantarse e ir al baño a solucionar ese problema, ya que Sirius y James estaban hablando fuera de las cortinas de su cama. Tampoco podía arreglarlo de la otra manera, ya que lo oirían. Le quedo la única opción de tranquilizarse y pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera Sirius.

Se imagino al conserje Filch, vestido solamente con un tanga de leopardo y haciéndole señas para que se acercase a él. Vio como Filch se pasaba la lengua por los labios intentando parecer sensual.

Se quitó la imagen de la mente en menos de 2 segundos. Como podía haberse imaginado algo así! Le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, solo de pensar en que esa imagen se hiciera realidad.

Por lo menos vio que su imaginación no le fallaba, ya no estaba nada excitado y había dejado de pensar en Sirius. Antes de poder volver a pensar en nada de eso, se volvió a tumbar, preparado para dormir.

El sábado llegó en seguida en opinión de Remus. Se levantó a las nueve de la mañana, se duchó, se vistió, cogió todo lo necesario para ir a Hogsmeade y bajó a desayunar.

Allí se encontró con Lily, estaba sola en toda la mesa de Gryffindor. Remus se sentó a su lado.

- Buenos días Rem, nervioso por tu cita?

- No mucho la verdad, no lo considero una cita del todo. Solo somos dos amigos que van a salir al pueblo a comprar y a comer.

- Eso es lo tu sientes, pero has pensado que para Severus sí será una cita?

- Sí, pero no pasará nada, será la primera vez que salimos! No voy a acostarme con él por eso Lily.

- Eso espero!

- Bueno y sabes si Sirius y James van a ir a Hogsmeade?

- Pues creo que si irán, pero no estoy del todo segura. Ayer James me dijo que se les estaban acabando los artículos de broma y sabes que dejarlos sin ellos es como quitarles la comida.

- Entonces seguro que allí estarán. Solo espero no encontrarme con ellos. El pueblo se suficientemente grande como para no cruzarnos. Tu iras?

- Sí, iré con ellos, así les mantendré vigilados. Por cierto, voy a ir despertarlos, sino no llegaremos nunca.

- Esta bien.

- A que hora has quedado con Severus?

- A las once en la puerta, porque?

- Porque ya son las once menos cinco.

- Vale, pues me voy, no quiero hacerlo esperar. Luego nos vemos!

- Si, mucha suerte! – gritó Lily antes de que Remus saliera por las grandes puertas del Gran Comedor hacia la puerta principal.

Cuando llegó a la puerta principal, Severus ya lo esperaba allí. No estaba vestido como lo veía normalmente. Estaba bastante guapo a decir verdad. Llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados, una camisa negra de terciopelo y una capa atada al cuello. Le gustaba la apariencia de éste Severus que aún no conocía.

Por primera vez pensó que la cita no podría ir tan mal, seguro que incluso se lo pasaría bien.

- Hola Severus, has esperado mucho?

- Hola. No nada, acabo de llegar. Bueno, vamos caminando hacía Hogsmeade?

- Claro, vamos!

Lily subió rápido a despertar a los chicos, pero cuando entro en la habitación ellos ya estaban levantados y vestidos, a punto de salir. Vio a Sirius mirando por la ventana hacía un punto fijo con el ceño fruncido y se preguntó que estaría mirando.

- Hola chicos. Ya estáis listos para ir a Hogsmeade?

- Hola Lily! Si, espera un momento que voy a peinarme – contestó James.

- Lily, que demonios hace Remus caminando hacia Hogsmeade con Snevillus? – preguntó de repente Sirius.

Así que eso era lo que había estado mirando por la ventana. Había visto a Remus con su cita. No sabía como decirle a Sirius lo evidente, por lo que se quedó callada y miró hacía otro lado.

- No estará teniendo una cita con él, verdad?

- No se para que preguntas, si sabes que la respuesta es sí – respondió Lily.

- Voy a matar a Snape en cuanto lo vea! Como se atreve a salir con mi Remus!

- Como que tu Remus? Tu lo rechazaste ayer mismo, o no lo recuerdas? – le reprochó Lily. – Él puede salir con quien quiera!

Sabía que lo que Lily le estaba diciendo era verdad, pero no podía evitar sentirse furioso con todos. Quería ir a donde estuvieran Remus y Snape, pegarle un buen puñetazo a Snape y llevarse a Remus consigo. Estaría celoso? Pero porque? Remus no le gustaba. Era su mejor amigo, pero nada más. El lo había rechazado el día anterior. No se habría equivocado al darle una respuesta precipitada sin pensárselo siquiera?

Continuará....


End file.
